


Soledad en primavera

by nochnoyvangogh



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochnoyvangogh/pseuds/nochnoyvangogh
Summary: (CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LAS CUATRO NOVELAS)Los pensamientos de un hombre roto.
Kudos: 2





	Soledad en primavera

El silencio reinaba en la mansión. O en lo que quedaba de ella.

Los pasillos, plagados de restos de otras habitaciones, eran mi única compañía. Otro día más. Cansado y miserable.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado; quizás llevaba unos minutos, quizás unas horas o puede que días. No lo recordaba. Tampoco me importaba. Apenas sentía el hambre o el dolor en la herida abierta de mi costado, sólo amargura y el peso del arrepentimiento.

Arrepentimiento por las miles de acciones que me llevaron a esta situación. Todo esto era culpa mía, y jamás, por muchas decisiones que pudiese enmendar, podría mitigar el dolor que había causado.

Tanto sufrimiento para intentar salvar mi egoísmo, escudándome en mi propia batalla.

Levanté la mirada y la enfoqué en el ventanal que tenía frente a mí. Las brillantes estrellas se divisaban a través de los sucios cristales y el cielo despejado. No recordaba si hacía mucho que había anochecido.

Pensé en todo. Pensé en nada. Pensé en ella, en ellos... La única emoción que era capaz de sentir desde hacía meses afloró y las garras comenzaron a salir, pero las detuve. No quería causar más destrozos. Sencillamente llegué a mi límite.

Seguí sentado, concentrado en vaciar mi mente mientras la luz de la Luna creciente llenaba mis ojos.

Tampoco me di cuenta cuando un hombre pelirrojo apareció a mi lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?", dijo directa y secamente.

No contesté, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello.

"¿Has comido algo?". De nuevo, no contesté. ¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿por qué había vuelto?, ¿había venido a acabar la violenta discusión de hacía días?

"Es igual, ya me ocupo yo".

Oí sus pasos alejarse con calma. Había venido por pena. Por lástima. Me repugnaba a mí mismo.

El Gran Señor de la Corte de Primavera reducido a... nada.

Comencé con la ya rutinaria tortura interior. Pensar en mis errores y reflexionar sobre cómo no podía solucionarlos. Tan solo habían pasado unos meses desde que mi vida comenzó a desmoronarse. Todo por mi culpa, arrastrando a todos hacia mi propia miseria.

¿Cuándo empezó todo?... Ah, sí... Cuando oía a Feyre vomitar hasta los intestinos y nunca me levanté. Siempre demasiado cansado o acosado por mis propias pesadillas. Quería pensar que prefería lidiar con ello sola. Cuánto me equivocaba.

Aunque siempre que me pasaba a mí, ella estuvo a mi lado. Mi dulce Feyre. Cuánto dolor le causé.

Lo realmente malo comenzó cuando Rhysand se la llevaba esa maldita semana cada mes. Cuando volvía siempre la veía más sana, más entera, más... feliz.

Aún recuerdo su mirada cuando me veía al llegar. Decepción era lo que sus ojos reflejaban. Y eso me mataba.

Y cuando me envió la carta diciéndome que no volvería... ¿Cómo iba a saber que había aprendido a leer?

Nunca nos veíamos, ni en los momentos que tenía libres para verla. Ahí es cuando me empecé a dar cuenta de que la perdía.

Y no sólo a ella, lo perdía todo a mi alrededor. Aunque hiciese todo lo posible por mantener las cosas en su sitio, no queriendo saber que yo sólo no podía arreglarlo todo. Descuidando lo que más tenía que cuidar.

Debí haberme levantado cada vez que Feyre se despertaba enferma del pasado.

Debí haberle acariciado más.

Debí haberle enseñado a leer yo mismo.

Debí haberle escuchado cuando necesitaba soltarlo todo.

Y pensar que alguna vez le dije que una mujer no podía ser Gran Señora.

¿Qué me pasaba?, ¿en qué narices estaba pensando?, ¿tan destrozados nos dejó Bajo la Montaña?

Todos estos pensamientos me envenenaban la mente, incluso cuando dormía... Si es que dormía... Vaya... Tampoco podía recordar la última vez que dormí.

También pensé en Rhysand. Cuánto dolor se podría haber evitado entre los dos si tan sólo hubiese intentado detener a mi familia cuando iban a masacrar a la suya. Cuando pensaba en esto sentía el hedor de la sangre de su hermana y su madre. Qué final tan cruel. Qué injusto.

Ahora lo entendía. Y precisamente ese entendimiento fue lo que me destruyó y arrasó con todo lo que yo más amaba.

¿Me perdonaría alguna vez Feyre?, ¿y Rhysand?, ¿estaba condenado a morir enterrado en mi miseria?

El silencio reinaba en la mansión. Un silencio ensordecedor que hacía temblar los huesos y el espíritu vacío de un Gran Señor caído.


End file.
